The Re-Invention Tour
'Madonna Re-invention World Tour é a sexta turne de Madonna por causa do novo album American Life mas ela botou musicas com sucessos como Nobody Knows Me,American Life,Die another Day mas ela botou tudo ' Camarin Madonna vistia as suas roupas no camarin para poder cantar no show ela tinha seus arrumadores dentro do show fica o carro dela Lugares onde Madonna cantou a Turne Re-invention Madonna ele cantou em muitos Los Angeles Nova Iorque Washington Miami Londres Dublin Paris Lisboa Israel Development During the rehearsals of the tour, Madonna performed Dress You Up and I'm So Stupid. But, those songs were dropped from the official show. Other songs dropped for the show were Love Profusion Headcleaner Mix, Swim, Live To Tell, and Take A Bow. The show was decided to have Vogue as the opening, until Madge decided to make it The Beast Within as the Video Introduction. The finale was decided to be Holiday, rather than Die Another Day with Imagine being added to the setlist. The show was suppose to include Devil Wouldn't Recognize You and I Love New York. I Love New York was then remade as a dance track for Confessions On A Dance Floor, while Devil Wouldn't Recognize You was then made to be part of Hard Candy. Ray of Light was also rehearsed for the tour, but Madonna decided to remove it, as performing the song at the beginning of the show would hurt her voice before hand. Officially, 24 out of the 30 songs rehearsed ended up on being the official setlist for the show. The costumes were made by designer Arianne Phillips. It was reported before the tour started that Madonna will be making 5 costume changes (via USA Today). Arianne Phillips said that since Madonna was revisiting her old songs for the tour, hence that was the main philosophy and inspiration behind designing the costumes. However she also noted that "Madonna has always pooh-poohed the concept of reinvention and doesn't strategize or premediate her new look in a boardroom, so this is the greatest ironic statement of all." The T-Shirts were designed by Jean-Paul Gaultier and the shoes used were provided by clothing line Lista de musicas da Madonna Re-invention tour 1.Intro The Beast Within 2.Vogue 3.Nobody knows me 4.Frozen 5.American life 6.Express yourself 7.Burning up 8.Material girl 9.Hollywoodremix 10.Hanky panky 11.Deeper and Deeper 12.Die another day 13.Lament 14.Bedtime storyRemix 15.Nothin Fails 16.Don´t tell me 17.Like a prayer 18.Mother and Father 19.imagine 20.Susan mClod Into the groove 21.Papa don´t preach 22.Crazy for you 23.Music 24.Holiday Summary Segment I ''The Beast Within (Video Interlude) The video interlude is an ominous recitation from the Book of Revelation by Arabic singer Fairuz and the screens displaing Madonna's X-STaTIC PRo=CeSS installations. thebeastwithin1.jpg thebeastwithin2.jpg thebeastwithin3.jpg ''Vogue Madonna starts to perform Vogue on a rising platform in a golden corset (for some European shows she wore a lilac one) and striking yoga poses. After, the rising platforms go to the regular floor, and she dances with her dancers to the song. vogue1.jpg vogue2.jpg vogue3.jpg vogue4.jpg vogue5.jpg ''Nobody Knows Me'' The performance was an energetic rendition of the song on a conveyor belt with some of the words to the song appearing on the screens. nobodyknowsme1.jpg nobodyknowsme2.JPG nobodyknowsme3.JPG nobodyknowsme4.JPG nobodyknowsme5.JPG ''Frozen'' The song is performed with Madonna standing and singing it with a microphone stand. The backdrop shows a video of a naked male and female wrestling, caressing and intertwining in water, their faces and genitals darkened by shadows as to preserve their androgyny. The video was directed by Chris Cunningham, the same director who directed her video for the song. frozen1.jpg frozen2.jpg frozen3.jpg frozen4.jpg Segment II ''American Life'' The segment started with the performance of the song, with helicopter sounds in the background as Madonna's backup dancers dressed as soldiers, crawled on their bellies as though in the middle of the battle, then hugged each other, symbolising a goodbye. Madonna appeared onstage in camouflage pants, an olive army jacket and black beret. During the performance Madonna used the V-shaped catwalk that descended from the ceiling and allowed her to reach the middle of the stadium. americanlife1.jpg americanlife2.jpg americanlife3.jpg ''Express Yourself'' Madonna performs a military-themed version of Express Yourself, marching to it, and twirled army rifles. expressyourself1.jpg expressyourself2.jpg expressyourself3.jpg ''Burning Up'' Madonna performs a rock version of Burning Up. burningup1.jpg burningup2.jpg burningup3.JPG ''Material Girl'' Like Burning Up, Madonna performs a rock version of Material Girl. materialgirl1.JPG materialgirl2.JPG materialgirl3.JPG Segment III ''Hollywood (Dance Interlude) A remixed version of Hollywood featured a breakdancer, a firedancer, a bellydancer, a tapdancer and a skateboarder. The screens displayed animations of tarot cards. hollywood1.jpg hollywood2.jpg hollywood3.JPG ''Hanky Panky Madonna performs a Cabaret-like performance of the song. hankypanky1.JPG hankypanky2.jpg ''Deeper and Deeper'' Madonna performs a jazzy version of the song with her two back-up dancers. deeperanddeeper1.JPG deeperanddeeper2.JPG deeperanddeeper3.JPG deeperanddeeper4.JPG deeperanddeeper5.JPG ''Die Another Day'' Madonna performs the song in a tango-like choreography and backdrops showing an old man in his deathbed. dieanotherday1.JPG dieanotherday2.JPG dieanotherday3.JPG ''Lament'' Madonna performs the song with her strapped into an electric chair. lament1.JPG lament2.jpg Segment IV ''Bedtime Story (Video Interlude) A video interlude of the song was performed with the dancers swinging on trapezes. bedtimestory1.png bedtimestory2.jpg ''Nothing Fails Madonna performs the song with her playing an acoustic guitar. nothingfails1.JPG nothingfails2.jpg nothingfails3.jpg ''Don't Tell Me'' Madonna performs the song with a recreation of the choreography from the song's music video with her dancers. donttellme1.JPG donttellme2.JPG donttellme3.jpg ''Like A Prayer'' Madonna performs an acoustic rendition of the song, with a backdrop of the symbols of the 72 names of God displaying. '' likeaprayer1.jpg likeaprayer2.jpg likeaprayer3.JPG '' ''Mother and Father'' Madonna performs the song with an acoustic guitar while religious images such as Jesus, Mary, and the Cross appears in the backdrop. motherandfather1.jpg motherandfather2.JPG ''Imagine'' Madonna performs a cover of the song with a backdrop that displays photo montages of war-ravaged places, children, bombed-out villages and artillery. She covered it because "I she wanted to make a statement with the ultimate peace song." imagine1.JPG imagine2.JPG Segment V ''Into The Groove'' Madonna performs the song with a white sleeveless t-shirt, sticks, and Scottish bagpiper Lorne Cousin. intothegroove1.jpg intothegroove2.JPG intothegroove3.JPG ''Papa Don't Preach'' During the performance, a video simulation of Missy Elliot is played. Madge wore a black t-shirt with the line "Kabbalists Do It Better" printed on it. For other various shows, the prints show: "Midwesterns Do It Better", "Italians Do it Better", "Irish Do It Better", and "Brits Do It Better". papadontpreach1.JPG papadontpreach2.JPG papadontpreach3.JPG ''Crazy For You'' Madonna dedicates the song to all her fans for 'sticking by me her for the last 20 years!". crazyforyou1.jpg crazyforyou2.JPG crazyforyou3.JPG ''Music'' Madonna performs the song with a giant disco ball and roams around the stage with her dancers. music1.JPG music2.JPG music3.JPG music4.JPG music5.JPG ''Holiday'' Madonna starts performing Holiday in a tribal theme. It starts with a dance routine in front of the stage, then Madonna going on the floating runways in front of the stage, then confetti falls. In the end, the stage moves, and two giant screens form, to close the show, and it says: "Reinvent Yourself." holiday1.jpg holiday2.JPG holiday3.JPG holiday4.jpg holiday5.jpg Category:Tours Category:Live Performances